


A Case Gone Wrong

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Short story, The reality of being involved with the police and what they see.





	A Case Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

He died in my arms. I tried to help him, but the blood, I couldn't stop it.

 

"Blair," I hear but I keep looking down at the small boy. It wasn't fair. He was shot, because he was there. The man just did it because he was there.

 

"Blair," I hear again. I finally look away from the small face and see Jim hunched down in front of me. "Hey buddy," he says to me.

 

"He's dead," I tell him.

 

"I know," he answers. "The coroner is here." I look past him and see Dan standing by his vehicle.

 

I don't know what to say, or do. "Jim?" I ask him.

 

"Let Dan have him."

 

I nod. I hear Jim say something but don't know what it was. I look down at the boy again and wonder how senseless it was to take his life.

 

Jim moves to let Dan and his assistant come over. "Blair? Can I see him?" Dan asks. I like Dan, he knows how to be in cases. I nod and finally let the body move away from me and he takes the child. I still see how small he is.

 

Hands come up behind him and help me stand. I don't think I can stand. Jim holds me. I feel myself shaking.

 

"Let's see if we can get you to the truck." Jim starts with me, walking slowly with me leaning against him. The truck isn't that far away but it seems like forever to get there.

 

"Jim?" I ask.

 

"Yeah Chief?"

 

"Did you get him?"

 

"Rafe did. Tried to climb a fence but Rafe caught up with him before he got over."

 

I nod. "Good," I say. The guy only had a warrant on him, now he had an innocent life taken by him. 

 

Jim opens the door to the truck and gets me to sit. I look down at myself and see the blood on my clothes. I look at my hands and see the bright red color.

 

I feel the bile come up. A bag is put before me and I hurl.

 

After a few minutes I take a moment and move the bag away thinking it was safe to sit up. Jim is watching me. I can almost see the gages in his head seeing how I am. I look past Jim and see Simon coming over.

 

Simon asses the scene and looks at Jim. "Take him home. Brown has told me there were several witnesses to what happened. Take care of him."

 

"Right Captain," Jim answers. Like he wasn't going to take me home anyway. "Home," he says.

 

Jim moves me so he can close the door to the truck and get in on his side. I lean against the window, closing my eyes as he starts that truck. I feel a hand on my arm. I turn my head and look at him.

 

"You did good. You tried to help him."

 

"But it wasn't enough," I tell him.

 

"But he had someone who cared to hold him."

 

I nod and lean again against the window. I'm tired. I want to go home.

 

The truck starts forward and Jim takes us home.

 


End file.
